Ubertank Timeline
This is a timeline of all events within Ubertank's mass effect universe. All dates are in CE (Common Era) Advancement Era 2176 CE : -funded pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack on the human colony of , later known as the . The assault is repulsed by the and ground teams. :The is commissioned over Elysium, and becomes home to the Alliance's new biotic training program, the . :The Rebellions, a civil war waged over the practice of slavery, begin on the and colony world of Anhur and spread throughout the system. Abolitionism supporters hire the mercenary group to fight the batarian pro-slavery Na'hesit faction. 2177 CE :Tensions between the and the arise when a Hegemony cruiser strikes a turian cruiser on the edge of Citadel Space with a torpedo; twelve turian crewmen are killed in the attack. 2180 CE :The Alliance starts a new super-soldier division of the Ascension Project, the Vanguard Program. Jason Kilgore and several other veterans of the Skyllian Blitz are put in charge of training and development. :The begins construction on a new fleet of dreadnoughts; they nearly mine Hudega hollow for resources during the construction process. Both the and the sent task forces to covertly observe this. :The finally enter the early stages of a spaceflight civilization. They soon construct a fleet of ships for colonization of the surrounding star system. The begins developing precautionary steps to keeping out of hostilities with the violent race. 2182 CE :Several worlds in the are attacked by for unknown reasons. The series of rapid assaults leaves thousands dead and millions homeless. All governments in Citadel Space are put on high alert. 2183 CE :Several emissaries from the Terminus Systems travel to the Citadel for diplomatic talks. They request aid for their tattered colonies, all of which are denied due to the tyrranical nature of the ruling governments of those colonies. Tensions between Citadel Space and the Terminus Systems reach an all-time high. 2184 CE :After a long and tiresome series of diplomatic meetings between them, the leaders of several worlds in the Terminus Systems come together and form an official alliance -- the First Terminus Confederation. The ragged state of those worlds and their economies leaves them as a minor threat at this time but the Citadel Council still shows concern about the formation of a Terminus alliance. 2185 CE :The Vanguard Program has it's first class of graduates. Nearly 100% of the students join the military and continue their training. The Systems Alliance begins fielding for new candidates for a second class. :The First Terminus Confederation rapidly grows in strength as powerful figures from across the galaxy donate credits and supplies. Several colonies and factions join the confederacy at a rapid rate, giving a major stimulus. Concerns grow even further as large numbers of begin to pledge their allegiance. :In response to the growth of the First Terminus Confederations, the and form their own alliance. The two factions begin developing battle plans and promoting unity between the two. 2186 CE :The Terminus Confederation launches an attack on Agartha known as the Invasion of Agartha. The battle lasts only a few hours and damage to the colony is very minimal but the message is clear. :The First Galactic War begins. First Galactic War Era